Reina's Story
by jojoer123
Summary: A look at Reina's early years leading up to her State Alchemist Certification, and how hard she worked to get there.
1. Chapter 1

Mustang knocked on the door. He was tired of visiting this house. The door opened slightly, but instead of the usual tall man, it was a little girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked timidly. Mustang glanced at his subordinates. There was no record of a child in the household.

"Hello." Mustang started. "We need to speak to Aaron Sage."

She looked up at him and seemed to shrink even smaller. Hawkeye nudged his arm.

"What?" Mustang looked confused, so she knelt down to the girl's level.

"Hi sweetheart. My name is Riza. What's yours?"

"My dad doesn't like visitors."

"It's okay, we won't cause any trouble. I just want to know your name."

"…Reina."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you, Reina?"

"Six."

"Wow. Do you think we can talk to your dad for a few minutes? It's really important."

Reina nodded her head and opened the door for them to come in.

"How'd you do that?" Roy asked.

"She's six. You can't talk to her like an employee." The group of military staff walked into the living room in the small house. Reina led them down the hallway to the study. She lightly knocked on the door before opening it.

"Reina, how many times do I have to tell you-" The man noticed the soldiers. "Oh, hello. Is it time for my check up already?"

"Yes." Mustang stated. "And we really need to talk."

"Alright. Go to your room, Reina."

"Okay." The girl seemed used to being sent away and disappeared.

"What is on your mind?" Aaron asked.

"Is that your daughter?" Mustang questioned the man.

"Yes."

"In the several check ups you have had, why didn't you tell anyone you have a child?"

"She lived with her mother for many years, so I didn't think it was important."

"You are supposed to tell us things like that, regardless of who she lives with. Why is she here now?"

"Her mother died of illness last year, just after your last visit."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what makes you think you're suited to be a parent?"

"Oh, it's not as hard as people make it out to be. All I have to do is feed her, bathe her, keep a roof over her head-"

"Don't talk about that child like she's an animal." Riza interrupted him.

"Isn't she though? Aren't we all? Besides, I'm not breaking any laws, so you can't do anything about it. She's healthy and happy, that's what's important."

"…Fine." Mustang knew he was right. "Have you been using any alchemy the past year?"

"No."

"Committed any crimes?"

"No."

Mustang went through the routine questions. They got the same answers every year. As they were about to leave, Reina came down the stairs. She sat down on the last step and watched them get ready to leave. Something about the look in her eyes made Mustang stop for a minute. She looked… Lonely, lost, almost fearful. He didn't want to leave her here, but had no choice.

"Hey kid," He called to her. She looked up at him. "Come here."

Reina stood up slowly, but did as she was told. Mustang pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled a number on it.

"Do you know how to use a phone?"

She nodded.

"This is my phone number. If you ever need any help, or you are scared, just call me. Riza and I will get out here as fast as we can to help, okay?"

Reina took the piece of paper and studied it.

"Well isn't that nice?" Aaron looked at the paper, obviously thinking about how to get rid of it. He placed his hand on Reina's shoulder, which she didn't look happy about. "But I think you should get going."

"Of course. Thank you for your time." Mustang waved at Reina. She mouthed the words 'thank you'. As the group was piling into the car, Riza was the first to speak up.

"He's doing something to her, I just don't know what."

"I know." Mustang agreed. "But there's nothing we can do. We'll be back next year, maybe sooner if she calls."

"She won't get the chance." Havoc pointed out. "Aaron is going to take that paper and destroy it the first chance he gets."

"Either way, we know she's there now. If she's gone next year, that guy is living in a jail cell. If she's still there, maybe someone can talk to her."


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't a call, but Mustang was too busy to worry until the next check up. The same group walked up the path, exactly one year later. Mustang knocked, but Aaron opened the door.

"Hello Mustang."

"Aaron."

"Come in."

They walked in the house just in time to see Reina running up the stairs.

"Reina." Riza got her attention. "Aren't you going to come say hello?"

"She really should be getting to her room. Wouldn't want her under foot." Aaron pointed out.

"Nonsense. Come on, sweetie." Riza beckoned Reina back down. When she was back in the light, her bruised face was easy to see. Riza ran up to her and examined the black eye. "What happened?!"

Reina glanced at her father, then back at Riza. "I tripped down the stairs."

"She's awful clumsy." Aaron sighed. "Might have to keep her in a padded cell soon."

"That bruise is not from falling down the stairs!" Riza looked it over. "It looks like she has been hit."

"I would never lay a hand on my own daughter!"

"Reina, has your dad ever hit you?"

"No." She mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes?" It sounded like a question, aimed at her father. That's when Mustang noticed she was wearing a long-sleeved turtle neck and long pants, even though it was summer.

"Hawkeye…" Mustang sighed. "Please look at her arms and neck."

"Can I roll up your sleeves?" Riza asked gently.

Reina looked between her dad and Hawkeye, deciding what to do. Finally she nodded.

"This is ridiculous!" Aaron yelled. "She's a clumsy girl, always falling into things! I wouldn't be surprised if she had a few bruises!"

Riza ignored him and carefully rolled up the girl's sleeves. Purple bruises covered her forearms, no doubt defensive wounds.

"Do you have any more of these?" Riza wondered. Reina shook her head quickly. "I can't help you unless you tell me the truth."

Keeping her eyes on her father, Reina pulled down her collar, but Mustang couldn't see.

"Havoc…" Riza mumbled. "Cuff him."

Havoc was happy to oblige. He cuffed Aaron's hands behind his back and led him to the police car with Breda. Mustang knelt down with Hawkeye to look at the girl. There were dark rings around her throat.

"Hey Reina. Remember me?"

She nodded.

"I need to know, does your dad ever hit you?"

Reina looked out the door.

"I promise he can't hurt you anymore, but I need you to trust me. Has he ever hit you?"

"Yes." She spoke quietly. "But he said I deserved it… And he took your phone number, so I couldn't call."

"What do you mean, you deserved it?"

"He wanted a son, not a daughter. He always says I'm a disappointment, so I need to be punished…"

Mustang sighed. "Where's your mom?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Was she sick?"

She shrugged. "I always lived with my dad. But you can't tell!"

"I won't."

"You have to promise! You have to pinky promise!"

Mustang couldn't help but smile a little. "I pinkie promise." They locked their pinkies together and shook. "Now, why don't you and Riza go pack a bag?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Central City. That's where we live."

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Mustang thought about it. "I don't know yet, but I promise everything will work out."

Reina nodded in understanding and led Hawkeye upstairs. Mustang went outside. Aaron was standing next to the car, with Havoc on one side, and Breda on the other.

"What'd she tell you and how much did you believe?" Aaron asked.

"I know you aren't exactly father of the year," Mustang growled. "But hitting a seven year old girl is unacceptable. Telling her she deserves it because of how big a disappointment she is, that's even worse."

"I don't think you understand. I _needed _a son for my plan to work. I was going to tear down Central, one brick at a time. I was going to train my son to be the best alchemist in the world, after all, that is why I chose Anne to be my wife. Her family had amazing alchemists, as did mine. Our child would have been undefeatable! And what do I get after years of work? A daughter. I had to let her know why she is worthless, why she is a disappointment, and why I hate her."

"You're going to spend the rest of your life in a prison cell." Mustang told him. "Take him to the local police station, and send a car for us."

Havoc and Breda agreed, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Aaron Sage was standing in front of the counsel, sentenced to a life in prison. Until her father's trial, Reina had been staying at Central in one of the extra rooms, but she couldn't live there.

"There is the problem with the child." The counsel said. "She has no known family members left. If no one is willing to raise her in their household, she will be sent to the local orphanage." Though most of the people in the room were heart broken about her fate, they just couldn't take her. Without thinking, Mustang stood up.

"Do you have something to add, Mustang?" The counsel asked.

"I'll take her." He volunteered.

Hawkeye looked up at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. There was something special about this girl, he wanted to figure out what is was.

"You do understand the requirements for raising a young child?"

"Yes, and I am willing to take full responsibility for her."

"…Alright. Custody of Reina Sage granted to Roy Mustang."

As Mustang walked out of the room, he realized the project he had just taken on. Hawkeye grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face her.

"What were you thinking?! You just adopted a kid! How are you going to juggle your job and goals with a seven year old girl?!"

"We'll be fine. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment anyway."

"What about work? You work long shifts everyday, and she can't be left alone for that long."

"I'll bring her with me. She already spends most of her day in my office."

"Why, Roy?"

"Because somebody had to. I can't let her go on thinking nobody cares about her."

"There's something else. You see something in her, don't you?"

"…Yes. I don't know what it is yet, but something is special about her. I can handle this."

Hawkeye sighed. "If you really think so, I will support you."

"Thank you."

Mustang went off to find Reina. She was curled up by his desk reading a book. Her bag was packed and sitting next to her.

"Hey Reina." Mustang got her attention.

"Where am I going?" She asked glumly, and Mustang knew he had made the right decision.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"What?"

"Nope. You're coming to live with me."

"With you? But you have a job."

"And you'll come with me. You can help me, read books, all sorts of stuff. Everything will work out. I pinky promise." He held out his pinkie. She smiled and shook. At Mustang's apartment, he showed her what used to be unused guest bedroom.

"This will be your room."

Reina looked around the room. It was a simple bedroom; cream colored walls, beige carpet, dark wood dresser and bed frame, with a white comforter on the bed.

"Think it'll do?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go ahead and get unpacked, I'll start making dinner."

Mustang took Reina to work with him the next morning. She sat down by his desk in the same spot, reading her book most of the day. He was surprised how long she could entertain herself with reading. His work wasn't interfered with at all, and Hawkeye kept true to her promise, not saying anything about the challenge he had accepted.

The next few weeks were easy for Roy. He adjusted to cooking for two, and just had to give Reina a book and she would be silent until she finished it. When Roy was having a particularly stressful work load, she would help him organize papers and suggest how to write reports. For only seven, she was very smart. After a month of having Reina, Mustang barely noticed the difference in his life. Sure he couldn't bring women back to his place anymore, but he had a bright young lady waiting for him everyday, ready to listen to anything he had to say.

One night, there was a really bad thunderstorm. The electricity went out in the apartment, but it was late anyhow, so Roy had Reina go to bed. The sound of the rain pounding against the window, and loud rolls of thunder kept Roy awake longer than he wanted. He hated thunderstorms. A little before midnight, he heard a light tap on his door. He got out of bed and opened the door. Reina was standing there with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I can't sleep. The storm is scary." She whimpered. Roy hadn't expected this, so wasn't entirely sure what to do…

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He finally offered. She nodded and climbed under his covers. Roy closed the door and did the same. He closed his eyes.

"I love you Roy." Reina whispered sleepily. Roy looked over at the little girl. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 5

Before long, Reina found her first alchemy book. She absorbed the information faster than any other book she had read.

"Could I do alchemy?" She asked Mustang one day.

"Maybe. You'll just have to try, now won't you?"

Every time Roy and Reina talked at the office, Hawkeye smiled.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Dad is cute on you."

Roy smiled. He heard a something that sounded like a transmutation, and glanced at Reina to see her holding a wooden horse proudly. There were no circles on the floor…

"How'd you do that?" Roy and Riza asked at the same time.

"Alchemy." Reina said happily.

"Can you show me?"

Reina rubbed her hands together and pressed them against the floor. Her palms glowed as she pulled another horse out of the solid wood.

"See?" She held it up.

"She doesn't need transmutation circles…" Hawkeye breathed.

"I told you she's special."

"Did I do it right?" Reina asked.

"Perfectly." Roy sat down on the ground with her. "How'd you do it?"

"I just put my hands on the floor and pictured the circle in the book."

Roy picked up the basic alchemy book. He flipped through the pages.

"Can you do this one?" He pointed at another simple circle. She studied it, then pressed her palms to the wooden floor, pulling them up. She displayed the perfectly transmuted iron staff.

"That's incredible. Hey Havoc!"

Havoc entered the room. "What do you need?"

"Can you get me a few pieces of scrap materials? Just simple stuff."

"Sure."

"And have Hughes come in here too."

"I'm on it." Havoc disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with an armful of different metals, fabrics, and leathers, followed by Hughes.

"Is everything alright?" Hughes asked.

"Watch this." Mustang took a piece of iron and set it down in front of Reina. "Go ahead."

She did the same thing as before, but produced a knife. Hughes knelt down and studied it.

"No transmutation circles?" He asked.

"None. Tell them what you do." Mustang encouraged Reina.

"I just picture the circle in my head, and I can use alchemy." She said proudly. She selected a piece of black leather from the pile and transmuted it into a sheath. The small knife fit perfectly. "Here." She handed it to Hughes. He took it with a smile as wide as Roy's.

"Something tells me this knife will save my life one day." He clipped it to the back of his belt. "You keep practicing alchemy, and one day, you might be as good as Roy. Maybe even better."

Reina practiced her alchemy everyday and read lots of alchemic books while Roy worked. Every now and then he would glance up and coach her, but she didn't really need much help. Hughes wore the knife every day, still clipped on the back of his belt.

"When are the new alchemists coming to Central?" Reina asked.

"They are only choosing one, but the people trying to become state alchemists are coming tomorrow." Hughes explained.

"Why do they only choose one?"

"Because they only need one every year, and only the most skilled alchemist in the group is chosen."

"Who gets to choose?"

"The council. First, the alchemists all take a written test. If they pass, they are given a psychological evaluation. After that stage, they go out to the courtyard where different types of alchemic tools are set out. They can do any type of alchemy they want. The council decides who has the most military potential and skill."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is, but these people dedicate their lives to learning everything they can about alchemy."

"…Could I be a State Alchemist?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well Roy says I'm good at alchemy, and I don't need transmutation circles. I don't know any other alchemists like that."

"Good point. You probably could be a State Alchemist when you get older, but you'll need to keep up on your studies and practice alchemy."

"How old do I have to be?"

"I guess it depends. They might let you try out a little sooner because of your…unique abilities."

"How much sooner?"

"I don't know. Why do you want to be a State Alchemist so bad?"

Reina shuffled her feet.

"Reina? Why?"

"…Because."

"Just because?"

"No. I want to help people that can't help themselves. Like Roy and Riza did for me."

"And you think becoming a State Alchemist will let you help people?"

"Yep. I have a power not everyone is blessed with. That's what Roy says. I should use it for good, not bad like some people."

"If you try hard enough, I don't see how they could reject you."

With a new drive, Reina spent her days in the library, reading all of the alchemy books they had. She practiced her alchemy regularly, learning new and more complicated transmutations, still without any circles. She practiced some of the questions on the written test with Hughes when he wasn't busy, and never got one wrong. Her eighth birthday passed, with a small party at Roy's apartment. When the evaluations started, Reina watched with fascination how the State Alchemists fought each other. She took notes on their combat styles and started practicing in secret. As she developed her own unique of fighting, she found it easier when the target was larger than her, a good advantage considering her size. Hughes taught her how to throw knives with deadly accuracy, and Hawkeye did the same with guns. Reina worked even harder during the next year.

A few months before her tenth birthday, she planned to ask Roy.

"Hey Roy… Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure. I just finished." He put down his pen and looked up at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well… I was wondering… How old would I have to be to take the State test?"

Roy looked surprised. "I didn't know you wanted to be a State Alchemist."

"I've been studying and practicing alchemy really hard, so I think I could do it."

"You're very good at alchemy, but, being a State Alchemist takes a lot more than alchemic skills."

"I know! That's why I've been watching the other alchemists during exams, and studying logic and war tactics, and answering the test questions with Hughes."

"Hughes knew? Hm. And you're positive you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"…I'll talk to the council. But they aren't going to agree right away. You need to keep studying really hard, and prove to them that you have what it takes."

"I will!"

"And when you get accepted, you have to promise me that, no matter how small the assignment seems, you will try your hardest at everything and follow orders."

"I promise."

"Alright. Go get ready to go home."


	5. Chapter 6

Reina stood in front of the council the day after she turned ten.

"This is ridiculous." One of the older men exclaimed. "She is just a little girl!"

"You can't send her into combat!" Another agreed.

"Colonel Mustang's judgment has been clouded by his love for the child. He isn't thinking about her well-being, just what she thinks she wants."

Reina listened to Roy's command, and said nothing. She stood up straight with her hands behind her back, listening to the comments, but not letting them get to her.

"Why should we even let her take the test?"

"She has unique alchemic abilities." Fuehrer King Bradley pointed out.

"Oh really? What does Colonel Mustang claim she can do?"

"He says she doesn't need transmutation circles to transmute."

"I've never heard of an alchemist like that. It's not possible."

"If she is actually capable of this profound claim, perhaps we should give her the chance to show us." Bradley suggested.

"Yes." Many people agreed.

"Alright Reina, show us what you can do."

"Yes sir." Reina pressed one hand to the ground and drew it up. It was a simple transmutation, producing an iron staff. She held it out in front of her and turned it into steel, then into aluminum, then titanium.

"Interesting…" Bradley studied Reina.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I would say that is a good reason to let her take the test. Does anyone disagree?"

Though no one looked happy about it, everyone agreed that Reina could take the next test. When she was excused, Roy, Riza, Hughes, and Armstrong were waiting outside. Roy was pacing back and forth.

"Maybe she wasn't ready." He mumbled. "Who knows what they are telling her."

He noticed Reina. "So? How'd it go?"

"It went okay." She said honestly.

"What did they say? Can you take the test?"

"Well, they said a lot of stuff, and there was lots of arguing. But they finally agreed that I… Can take the next test!"

Roy wrapped her in a hug.

"That's great!"

Reina had two months before the test. She studied twice as hard everyday.

Reina took her seat, ready for the written test. Not just was she much younger than the other alchemists, but this year, she was the only girl. The men snickered when they saw her, but she didn't care. She was ready for this, and nobody could change that. Reina was the first to finish the test, so she checked her answers. She was halfway through the checking process when the timer went off. Several men glanced over to see her book open to the middle page, then laughed.

"How is this possible?" A council member asked. "Not just did she finish the written test, but she got _every_ answer correct."

"Maybe she does have what it takes to pass."

"She passed the psychological evaluation with flying colors." A councilman grumbled.

"We need to decide which alchemist is going to be certified as a State Alchemist."

"I hate to say this, but we all know who is the most skilled, and who has the most potential to advance."

"I will deliver the news." Bradley volunteered.

Mustang had to stop himself from jumping with joy when Fuehrer Bradley told him that Reina had been chosen.

"Thank you sir."

"I think you'll like her State name too." The fuehrer smiled as he left the office. Roy contained himself for a few more minutes. Then he had to let it out. He pumped his fists in the air and ran out into the hall. Hawkeye was standing professionally, with her hands behind her back. When she saw his expression of pure joy, she dropped the act and cheered with him.

"I can't believe she did it!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"I knew she could! I knew all along!"

"Because you saw something special in her."

"And now we know what."

"Go tell her." Hawkeye gently pushed him down the hall. Reina and Hughes were sitting around the corner. Reina was smiling like she already knew, and swinging her legs back and forth.

"You made it in, I'm sure of it." Hughes said, seeming to reassure himself more than her.

"I gave it my all." Reina decided. "If it wasn't enough, I'll try again next year."

"That won't be necessary." Roy interrupted. "Because you did it!"

Reina jumped up and hugged him.

"We did it!"

"What are you talking about 'we'? This was all you! You blew the council away!" Mustang praised her. "Now let's go finish the routine when appointing a new State Alchemist."

They walked back to his office.

"Reina Sage, I present you with this certificate, congratulating you on your accomplishments in the Amestris State Military, and this pocket watch, identifying you as a State Alchemist. Your official state title is…" Roy read the name a few times to make sure it was correct. "Your official state title is the 'Armed Element Alchemist' for your skills in elemental alchemy and advanced combat. Congratulations."

Reina looked like more than a ten year old girl; she looked determined and powerful. She was standing in front of his desk with her shoulders squared, her hands behind her back, and her chin raised confidently. There was only a slight smile on her face, but her eyes told him just how happy she was.

"The Armed Element Alchemist." Hughes said. He had been standing in the far corner. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Reina agreed.

Mustang kept Reina at Central for a few months, researching and improving some of their alchemy books. She added an entire chapter to a book that almost every State Alchemist had read, but not fully understood until she made it better. Her work proved very useful in the field, even though it wasn't Reina using it. When she turned eleven, Mustang allowed her to travel around Amestris -usually with another military officer- to work on her research and learn how to use her alchemy in the real world.


	6. Chapter 7

"I want you to take Armed Element with you." Fuehrer Bradley told Mustang. "I think her intellect will prove useful in this case."

"Yes sir." Mustang didn't want to expose Reina to murder just yet, but she knew what she had signed up for. "I will tell her right away."

"Good luck Colonel."

Mustang gathered his papers and searched for Reina. She was sparring with Havoc in the courtyard.

"I'm not going to get any better if you take it easy on me." She complained.

"I don't want to hurt you." Havoc argued, narrowly dodging her attack.

"Reina." Mustang got her attention. "You have an assignment."

"Oh?" She walked over and looked at the case file.

"Yes. We are traveling to Table City to investigate the murders of retired State Alchemists."

"And I get to go with?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't too bad." Reina decided as they boarded the train to go home.

"It was a very simple case." Mustang agreed. "And you did great. Go ahead and get some sleep."

Reina wasn't ready to argue. She dozed off for a little while, every now and then waking up to see where they were. She was rudely woken up by one of the passengers when he started yelling. Roy stood up.

"Stay here."

Reina nodded as Roy walked up the aisle.

"Sir, please calm down."

When she heard the sound of a gun, and several passengers scream, Reina jumped up from her seat, as did most of the military on the train. The crazy man was wielding a small pistol, and Roy was laying on the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Now here's what is going to happen." The man bellowed. "In a few minutes, my men are going to stop this train. Then I'm going to get off and take whomever I please with me. Got it?"

To aid his words, the man shot the ceiling.

"You'll never get away with this." Mustang managed through clenched teeth.

"I won't let anyone draw a transmutation circle. Who's going to stop me?"

Reina sank back into her seat so the man wouldn't see her, then quickly pressed her hands to the floor. She pictured the circle, and heard the man yell in confusion.

"How is this possible?!"

Reina peeked out to see him wrapped from head to toe in metal. The gun had been forced out of his hand, straight into Mustang's.

"Don't move." Mustang commanded him.

"I can't! How did you do this Flame Alchemist?!"

"I didn't. Let me introduce you to the Armed Element Alchemist."

Reina slid out of her seat and stood at attention.

"Her?! She's just a child!"

"That may be, but she is the most skilled alchemist I know." Mustang stood up. He cuffed the man's hands behind his back while Reina slowly removed the metal bonds.

"What are you going to do when my men stop the train and come find me?"

"Take them into custody too."

"You don't have enough men!"

"Of course I do." Mustang ordered a few of his men to take the man to his own train car, then let Hawkeye tend to his shoulder.

"You're lucky. It went straight through." Riza said as she wrapped it in gauze.

"I know. We need to spread out and get ready for an attack. If they are going to stop the train, they must already be on board."

"…Well, not necessarily." Reina started. "If they were crazy enough, they could-"

She was cut off by the loud sound of metal being smashed. Everyone in the train car was thrown to the side as the train was suddenly hit. Reina rolled onto her hands and knees, groaning. Roy had been knocked unconscious, laying on the floor near Riza.

"Are you alright Reina?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah."

"Come help me get Roy to safety."

Reina and Riza managed to get him into the next car over, further away from the impact zone. The entire train was tilted at an odd angle, making it difficult for anyone to move around. The State personnel helped move people away from the crash, and out the back end of the train. Armstrong took Mustang outside because he was still loopy from hitting his head. As Hawkeye and Reina moved to the front car, a woman ran up to them.

"You have to help me! My baby! He's trapped, and I can't reach him!"

The baby had somehow fallen through a new hole in the floor, onto the tracks below. He was crying, but seemed unharmed.

"I'll get him." Reina volunteered.

"Reina, it's too dangerous. The train could fall back on the tracks at any minute." Riza warned her.

"I'm the only one that will fit. If I don't get him out, he will die."

"…Alright. But be careful."

Reina slipped down the small hole. There was lots of hot, sharp metal below the train, so she had to be careful as she crawled towards the baby boy. He stopped crying the moment she picked him up. Still being cautious, Reina army crawled back to the opening and handed him up.

"Thank you so much!" The woman hugged her baby to her chest and kissed him on the forehead. The train creaked and adjusted, making Reina's heart thump in her chest.

"Get out of there, Reina!" Hawkeye commanded her. As soon as she moved to pull herself back up the hole, she heard shots being fired in the engine room. People were shouting, and a loud noise caused the train to rock a little. Reina's left leg was suddenly stuck under one of the wheels, and she felt a sickening crunch as pain shot through her entire left side.

"Reina, come on!" Hawkeye tried to pull her arm.

"Stop!" She managed, her vision blurring with pain. "My leg is pinned!"

Hawkeye sent the woman out, telling her to group up with the rest of the passengers.

"If the wheel just tilts up a little, I can get out." Reina told her.

"Don't panic, just stay still. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Reina wasn't panicking. She knew she could get out of this. Riza came back with Armstrong.

"I need you to lean against that wall while I pull her out." Riza positioned him against the far wall. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Armstrong threw himself against the wall, causing the train to move barely enough for Reina and Riza to get her leg out. As Hawkeye examined it, Armstrong guarded the door, so they wouldn't be surprised by the attackers.

"This is definitely broken." Hawkeye decided.

"I felt that." Reina grumbled, biting her shirt collar to keep herself under control.

"We need to get you outside." Hawkeye helped her stand on one leg, and hobble out. Her leg was screaming at her to stop, but Reina just clenched her teeth and kept moving. When they were off the crooked train, it was easier to move, but still very painful. Mustang was sort of awake, but just enough to understand what was happening, not give any orders. When he saw Reina and Hawkeye limping towards him, he ignored the medics orders to stay seated. He jumped up and ran over, taking Reina's other arm.

"What happened?!"

"I kinda got pinned under the train."

"How?!"

"Well, you see, there was this baby, and I was the only one that could fit. But then the train moved…"

Roy sighed and helped her sit down. All of the passengers were off the train, with few serious injuries, and most of the attackers had been captured. There were still two that they knew of on the train, but Riza, Armstrong, and any other uninjured military officers, went back on the train to get them. A few shots were fired, but no one was hit, and they had all of the henchmen now. It turns out, they had flipped the tracks and stolen a train from another station, then timed it just right to hit the train with the military. It was an interesting plan. It only took about an hour for cars from the town to start picking up people, and for more doctors to come tend to the injured. The doctor that looked at Reina's leg seemed worried as he carefully examined it.

"I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do." He admitted. "With the way it's broken, it won't heal properly, so…"

Reina listened to his suggestion. It could work… As she was about to be carted into an ambulance, Reina spotted a dark figure lurking by the train. Everyone had been moved away, just in case it decided to move again, so there shouldn't have been anyone over there. When Reina saw him raise his hands, she realized a second too late what he was doing. As soon as the shots went off, she grabbed one of Hawkeye's guns and fired a single bullet. The man collapsed on his back. Officers ran over and checked his pulse, but he was dead. Reina's vision started to go black as she glanced down at her arm to see two bullet wounds right above her elbow. She passed out a few seconds later.


	7. Chapter 8

Roy slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing. Riza was sitting next to him.

"About time you woke up." She exclaimed. She looked happy to see him awake, but also had worry written all over her face.

"What happened?"

"You hit your head pretty hard, but you were also shot in the hip. That's when you passed out the second time."

"Oh yeah. I remember now… Reina! Where's Reina?!" He sat up quickly, not a good idea. Hawkeye helped him lay back down as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Why don't you focus on healing for now?"

"Is she okay?" Roy was really worried about his little girl.

"…I wouldn't use the word okay, but she will live."

"Riza… Tell me what happened to her."

"As you know, she helped save a baby, but ended up pinned under the train. That completely crushed the bones in her leg. Then, when she was about to go into the ambulance, four shots were fired from a henchman that we hadn't noticed. That's when you were shot. Reina acted on impulse, grabbing one of my guns and shooting him before he could hurt anyone else. She hit him in the forehead, killing him instantly."

"That's what we trained her to do, but you still haven't told me what else is wrong with her. She broke her leg, but is that all?"

"Two of the shots hit her in the arm, about half an inch apart. When the doctor looked at her, he said there was no way either of her injuries would heal on their own, as the bones were destroyed."

"…Please just tell me what has to be done, because you are obviously avoiding any straight forward answers."

"She's awake. Why don't you come see for yourself?"

Hawkeye helped him stand up. They slowly made their way down the hospital hallway, into another room. Armstrong, Hughes, and Havoc were fussing over Reina, who was attempting to stand up with a crutch. Her left leg had been amputated just above the knee, and her left arm just above the elbow. She rocked a little unsteady, but had a look of determination on her face. She had to lean a little to stay balanced, but managed to take a few steps without any help. When Roy saw her, his heart broke. She had worked so hard to get into the military, and now…

"Roy! You're awake!" She noticed him, but wobbled a little. As soon as she seemed unbalanced, Hughes was there to catch her if she fell.

"Yeah… I'm awake. How are you feeling?"

"Um…" She looked down. "Though I've been better, I'm actually not too bad."

"Good. Could I have a minute to talk to her alone?"

Everyone else left the room, and Reina sat down on the bed.

"What's up?" She asked with her usual cheeriness.

"…I'm so sorry Reina." He sat next to her.

"About? This wasn't your fault."

"But I asked you to come on the mission."

"Because it's my job."

"You worked so hard to get into the military! You haven't even been in it for two years, and now…"

"And now what? I'm still in the military, Roy. I've already thought this through, and talked to Fuhrer Bradley about it. Since it happened while I was working on a military assignment, the state will pay for me to get auto mail. Everything will be fine in a few months."

He hadn't thought about auto mail.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Always stay so positive and determined. No matter how life trips you up, you grab a pair of crutches and stand. I don't see how you can do it."

"…Because I made a promise to always do my best. I won't be doing my best if I quit when the going gets tough."

Roy smiled. "I guess I am raising you right after all."

Mustang had to stay at the hospital for a week. He was extremely bored, finding pleasure only in watching Reina hobble around. She refused help most of the time, and no matter how often she fell, she stood right back up and tried again. Roy had talked to one of the best auto mail mechanics in Amestris, and close friend. He was intrigued by Reina, and agreed to make her an arm and a leg.

"Reina," Roy knocked on her door. "Barry Wilson is here to meet you."

Reina crutched out into the main room at the hospital. She fell on her way out, but got back up as if nothing had happened.

"You weren't kidding about her, Roy." Barry laughed.

"No I wasn't. Reina, this is Barry Wilson. He's a good friend of mine, and one of the best auto mail mechanics in Amestris. Barry, this is Reina Sage, the Armed Element Alchemist."

Reina shook his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Wilson."

"Please, call me Barry. And I couldn't have said no to this particular job, as I enjoy a challenge. I have a design drawn up, but need some measurements. Should have it all ready in less than a month."

"Great!" Reina sat down as Barry measured her limbs and made notes.

"Okay, that should do it." Barry stood back up. "But I'll need you to stay at my shop while I'm working on it, so if I need any more measurements, they will be available."

"Alright."

That afternoon, Hawkeye drove Reina and Roy to Barry's auto mail shop. It was a nice place, and set up for guests.

"You have your books?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Reina reassured him.

"And your notebook?"

"Check."

"And you know my number? Home and work?"

"I know them both." Reina laughed. "And Hughes's and Riza's. I'm fine."

"…Okay. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Got it. See you then."

Roy left with a lot of hesitation. When he was finally gone, Reina opened up one of her alchemy books and started reading.

For the next two weeks, Reina spent most of her day in the front yard with a book or her notebook. When she grew tired of drawing transmutation circles, she started sketching on the last page. She had a good view of the fields surrounding Central City in her room, so she drew them.


	8. Chapter 9

Barry finished the last piece of the leg. It was definitely his best work, designed to adjust and stay strong in combat, but not be too heavy. He had already prepared Reina for attachment, so he had his two assistants come over to help him put it on. He trotted up the stairs on light feet, and into Reina's temporary bedroom. She was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall, sound asleep. There was a notebook in her lap, and a pencil in her hand. He looked at the paper and couldn't believe the skill. It was an exact replica of her view from the window, but drawn in pencil.

"Reina…" He gently shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and focused on him.

"Hey." She stretched.

"The leg is done."

"Really?!"

"Yep. But first, can we talk about this drawing?"

"Oh…" She blushed. "I was sketching."

"This is incredible."

"…Thanks. It's a nice view, so I decided to capture it."

"I think you succeeded. Anyway, the leg is done if you want to give it a go?"

"Yes!"

Barry watched her balance expertly on the crutch and hop out of the room. She barely falls anymore, and can move at a normal pace. He had Reina lay down on the cot placed in his work room for this exact purpose, then told one of his assistants to hold her down, and the other to hold the leg in place.

"We've talked about this part." Barry warned her. "This is going to really hurt, but I need you to stay as still as possible."

Reina nodded.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" He twisted the wrench that connects the nerves. Reina clenched her fists and clamped her eyes shut, but didn't make a sound or move at all.

That was one of the most painful things Reina had ever experienced, but it was bearable. The pain subsided in a few minutes. She sat up slowly and swung her legs to the floor.

"Nice and easy now. It's going to take some getting used to." Barry said. He helped her stand up, and gave her the crutch. "I still want you to use the crutch for a little while. Once you get the hang of the leg, the arm should be done."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you. I have a new line of auto mail because of you."

Reina adjusted her balance for the new weight and carefully walked up the stairs. Though she could move the leg, it was weird and she would have to learn how to use it. She spent the rest of the afternoon wiggling the toes and flexing the ankle. It was awkward to walk in because the heel stuck off the bottom almost an inch, but Barry said she would learn, and it would help a lot in combat. When Roy visited her that evening after work, he was happy to see her walking with very little help from the crutch. She was still a little unsteady, but doing good the next day. By the end of the week, she was walking without any supports, and ready for her arm. Barry presented it to her on Monday. They hooked up the nerves, which hurt just as bad as the leg.

"There we go! You are officially whole again!" Barry exclaimed as he polished the arm.

"Yay! Thank you so much for doing this. I know you've been working really hard."

"My pleasure. It's been a while since I've had the pitter patter of crutches above my head." He smiled as Reina walked up the stairs. She did the same thing she had done with the leg; practiced moving the joints. The fingers were the hardest part, but she could almost pick up her pencil by the end of the day.

Reina spent two more days at Barry's so he could make sure everything was working properly, then Roy and Riza came to take her home. She slipped on her tall boots. She had fixed the inside of her left boot so her leg would fit properly. With her black jacket on, her arm was barely noticeable. Reina shouldered her bag and thanked Barry again. They stopped at her and Roy's apartment first so she could drop off her things, then went to Central. Everyone was happy to see her again.

"Hey kiddo!" Havoc greeted her. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm okay, though it's been really boring without you here causing trouble."

"You know, I never really caused that much trouble."

Havoc laughed. "Not yet, but you will."

Everything went back to normal, though Reina rarely wore short sleeves anymore. She was allowed to go on a few missions with supervision, but mostly worked at Central doing research. After her twelfth birthday, she went on her first mission alone. Roy was worried the entire time, but she made it back unharmed.


	9. Chapter 10

"I have no idea what to do for my exams this year." Reina grumbled. She was laying on the couch in Roy's office.

"You could challenge someone." Hughes suggested. "You're a good enough fighter, I don't think it really matters who."

"Maybe…"

Fuhrer Bradley walked in. Reina, Hughes, and Mustang stood at attention.

"Hello Armed Element."

"Sir."

"I came to talk to you about your exams this year. They are in a week, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. If I understand correctly, you have beat almost all of my alchemists in sparring fights?"

"Well… I have had duals with many State Alchemists, and yes I won most of them."

"Good. For your exams this year, I want you to fight one of best alchemists in my force."

"Who?"

"The Flame Alchemist."

Everyone was silent.

"…I don't think that would be a fair fight." Reina spoke up. "Roy and I are very close. I don't want my colleagues to think the entire thing is staged."

"Don't worry about that. It will be a fair fight, as both of you now have orders to try your hardest to win. If I see any hesitation, there will be a problem."

"Yes sir." Reina and Roy agreed at the same time.

"Good. I will see you two at the exams." Bradley left.

"Well, this isn't good." Roy said, slumping in his chair.

"No kidding." Reina flopped on the couch.

"I wonder who will win that fight…" Hughes mumbled.

On the day of the dual, everyone gathered in the courtyard. Roy looked deadly serious, and for the first time, Reina doubted her abilities. She was about to make a fool out of herself in front of people that already thought she was a waist of state resources… No she wouldn't. She wasn't going to lose this fight. She couldn't let herself, and she actually had an advantage. She knew everything about how he fights, and he knows almost nothing. Reina suppressed her victorious smile as she stepped into the ring. Hughes introduced them, then did his usual ready, set, fight. Roy sighed, but quickly snapped his fingers together. Reina put all of her concentration on alchemy, keeping the air from changing. He looked confused when the courtyard didn't burst into flames.

'He's powerless against me.' Reina thought. She used her alchemy to move the ground beneath his feet. Roy rolled to the side, but ended up on his knees. That gave Reina enough time to lessen the space between them.

'The closer I am, the less of a chance he has.' Reina reasoned with herself.

"Not too bad." Roy told her, standing up. "But not enough." While he was on his knees, he had drawn a transmutation circle in the dirt. He tapped it with his foot, sending a giant fist made of stone into the ground where she was standing. Reina had a split second to think. She opened a hole in the ground under her, making a sort of slippery slide tunnel to the other side of Roy. The ground gave her a boost back to the surface. Reina had just discovered a fast way to confuse her enemies, since it took barely a second to get behind them. Roy tried a few more transmutations, but as Reina found new ways to change his alchemy, they all backfired. Finally giving up on his alchemic power, he changed to normal combat. That was just what Reina wanted. She was a lot faster than him, and had a lot more energy. After a few minutes of taunting him, Reina could see Roy getting tired. His attacks were slower and more impulsive. When she could feel her own energy levels starting to get low, she swung at him a few times, but he easily dodged. The look on his face said he was about to get cocky, thinking she was starting to make mistakes. Reina had him right where she wanted. His next step away was more of a shuffle, so she had a little lip come out of the ground. Roy caught it with his heel and fell backwards. As soon as he hit the ground, he tried to roll back onto his feet, but the stone wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Reina waited for him to stop struggling before she pulled a thin sword out of the ground. She tapped his chest with it, signaling the end of the dual. Both of them were exhausted as she helped him stand up. The fuehrer clapped his hands, obviously surprised with the out come. Everyone else clapped with him, and Hughes made his way back into the ring.

"And the winner is… Reina Sage, the Armed Element Alchemist!"

Everyone cheered. Hawkeye gave them each a bottle of water as they went back to Mustang's office.

"That was amazing." She said. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Neither did I." Reina admitted, collapsing on the couch.

"Where did you learn those transmutations?" Hughes asked.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"I'm never fighting you again." Roy grumbled, sinking into his chair. "None of my alchemy works. Not even my flame alchemy."

"Noticed that, did ya?" Reina taunted.

"How? How did you stop my transmutation?"

"I didn't. I just transmuted right after you did, not giving the spark enough time to light."

"…Why didn't I ever think of that?!"

Reina laughed. "I don't know. But I'm not using some of those transmutations ever again. I'm tired."

Just then, Havoc burst into the room. "Reina! That was incredible! Everyone's talking about you!"

"Everyone talked about me before this." Reina pointed out.

"But this time it's all good things."

"I figured."

"The Armed Element Alchemist, best alchemist in the military. That's what most of them are saying!" 

"Oh goodie." Reina mumbled halfheartedly.

After the big fight, Reina was sent on one mission after another. She was assigned to the eastern border, taking care of any problems that surfaced. She was often gone for a few months at a time, jumping from town to town. Roy couldn't express how proud he was, or how worried. As Reina grew older, she became more beautiful, more smart, and more talented. Just after she turned fifteen, Reina was sent to the eastern border to check out reports of a chimera killing people during the night. Right before she boarded the train, she gave everyone a hug.

"I'll see you soon." She promised.

"Be careful."

"I will. Bye." Reina took her seat and, as the train pulled out of the station, waved at her family.


End file.
